The instant invention relates to flexible bracelets and more particularly to an improvement in a flexible bracelet construction of a type which is commonly used for watchbands and the like.
Bracelets of the type disclosed in the U.S. patent to KESTENMAN U.S. Pat. No. 1,860,186 which issued on May 24, 1932, represented a significant advancement in the jewelry art when they were originally developed. In fact, bracelets of this type have proven to be popular and effective ever since the time that they were initially offered for sale over fifty years ago. However, not withstanding this fact, certain improvements in bracelets of this general type have now been developed which are the subject of the instant invention.
Bracelets of the type disclosed in the U.S. patent to KESTENMAN U.S. Pat. No. 1,860,186, comprise a longitudinally extending row of adjacent transversely extending tubular link elements and a plurality of pairs of male and female staple elements which flexibly interconnect the link elements in substantially aligned side-by-side relation. The male and female staple elements of the bracelet each comprise a head portion and a pair of leg portions which extend in generally parallel spaced relation from their respective head portion and the staple elements are formed so that the leg portions of the male staple elements are receivable in interlocked relation with the leg portions of the female staple elements. The male and female staple elements are assembled in the bracelet with adjacent link elements so that the two leg portions of each staple element are received in different adjacent link elements and so that the male and female staple elements extend inwardly from opposite ends of the adjacent link elements. Bracelets of this general type have been embodied in constructions comprising single longitudinally extending rows of elongated transversely extending link elements, as well as in constructions comprising pluralities of longitudinally extending rows of transversely extending shortened link elements, wherein the link elements in adjacent rows are offset with respect to each other to impart "basket weave" type appearances to their respective bracelets. In either case, however, the adjacent link elements of bracelets of this type have been flexibly interconnected with staple elements which extend inwardly from opposite ends of the link elements, and which are received in engagement with each other in the interiors of the respective link elements thereby connected. Heretofore, the staple elements which have been utilized in bracelet constructions of this type have generally been made of sheet materials and the head and leg portions thereof have had substantially the same thicknesses, and they have necessarily been constructed so that the leg portions thereof have had thicknesses which are less than the thicknesses of the open interior areas of the tubular link elements thereby connected. Unfortunately, however, when a flexible bracelet is constructed with staple elements of this type, the end edges of the link elements are exposed along the side edge portions of the bracelet and this detracts from the overall aesthetic appearance of the bracelet. Further, when a "basket weave" type bracelet is constructed in this manner, it can only be made with an odd number of rows of link elements. This is because when a "basket weave" type bracelet is constructed with an even number of rows of tubular link elements, the staple elements along one side edge of the bracelet are received in and surrounded by single link elements, rather than being received in pairs of adjacent link elements. As a result, the link elements along this one side edge can be inadvertantly removed from the bracelet and the staple elements along this edge can slide inwardly into the bracelet.
The instant invention effectively overcomes the disadvantages of the heretofore known bracelets of the above described type and it represents a further significant advancement in the jewelry art. Specifically, the bracelet construction of the instant invention comprises a plurality of link elements which are similar to those hereinabove described and a plurality of pairs of staple elements for flexibly interconnecting the link elements. However, the staple elements are formed with enlarged head portions having thicknesses which are greater than the thicknesses of the openings in the respective adjacent link elements thereby connected. Preferably, the head portions of the staple elements have thicknesses which are approximately equal to the overall thicknesses of the link elements so that the head portions of the staple elements conceal the end edges of the link elements along the side edges of the bracelet to enhance the aesthetic appearance of the bracelet. in any event, because of the enlarged head portions of the staple elements, the bracelet construction of the instant invention can be effectively embodied in "basket weave" type bracelets having even numbers of rows of link elements. This is because even when the staple elements are received in and surrounded by single link elements, the link elements cannot slide past the head portions of the staple elements so that the link elements and the staple elements are maintained in properly assembled relation along both side edges of the bracelet. Hence, the bracelet construction of the instant invention has substantially improved aesthetic qualities since the head portions of the staple elements conceal the end edges of the link elements along the side edges of the bracelet, and it also has increased versatility since it can be effectively embodied in "basket weave" type constructions having even numbers of rows of link elements.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an improved flexible bracelet construction.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a bracelet construction comprising a plurality of link elements and a plurality of staple elements which interconnect the link elements, wherein the ends of the link elements along the opposite side edges of the bracelet are concealed.
A still further object of the instant invention is to provide an effective bracelet construction comprising an even number of rows of link elements which are assembled in a "basket weave" type construction, wherein the link elements are flexibly interconnected with staple elements.